The present invention generally relates to power save function remote control methods, information processing apparatuses and storage mediums, and more particularly to a power save function remote control method for providing an efficient power save service in a system which includes a plurality of information processing apparatuses coupled via a network, an information processing apparatus which employs such a power save function remote control method, and a computer readable storage medium which stores a program for controlling such an information processing apparatus.
Recently, due to the popularization of computer systems, the large power consumption of the computer systems is becoming a problem. Particularly in a computer system having a large number of computers which are coupled via a network, it is rare that all of the computers are constantly accessed by a user, and there are demands to efficiently utilize the computer system from the point of power consumption.
In the case of the conventional computers, the user of each computer sets and manages a power save mode of the computer. In addition, the switching of an operation mode to the power save mode is limited to the case where the user makes no access to the computer for a predetermined time, and to the case where the user manually instructs the power save mode.
The power save mode temporarily stops the supply of power to the hardware and circuits to a level such that the present processing state can be continued, when the user makes no access to the computer for a predetermined time. For example, the hardware and circuits to which the supply of power is temporarily stopped in the power save mode include a display, hard disk drive and the like. The operation mode of the computer is restored from the power save mode to a normal mode by detecting an operation of a keyboard, a mouse or the like coupled to the computer. The power save mode, the restoration from the power save mode to the normal mode, and methods of controlling the power save mode and the restoration are known in the field of computers such as personal computers and work stations.
Conventionally, the user of each computer sets and manages the power save mode of each computer. For this reason, there was a problem in that information related to the setting of the power save mode, the state of use and the like of each computer cannot be obtained by other computers. In addition, because the switching of the operation mode of each computer to the power save mode is limited to the case where the user makes no access to the computer for a predetermined time and the case where the user manually sets the operation mode to the power save mode, there was a problem in that it is difficult to efficiently utilize the computer system from the point of view of the power consumption.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful power save function remote control method, information processing apparatus and storage medium, in which the problems described above are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention to provide a power save function remote control method, an information processing apparatus and a storage medium which enable remote control of the power save mode by centrally managing and controlling the setting and management of the power save mode of each of the information processing apparatuses, so that it is possible to efficiently utilize an information processing system from the point of view of the power consumption.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a power save function remote control method for a system having a first information processing apparatus and at least one second information processing apparatus which are coupled via a network, comprising a first step outputting a control signal which instructs a power save mode from the first information processing apparatus to the network, and a second step switching the second information processing apparatus to the power save mode in response to the control signal when a predetermined condition is satisfied in the second information processing apparatus. According to the power save function remote control method of the present invention, it is possible to remotely control the power save mode by centrally managing and controlling the setting and management of the power save mode of each second information processing apparatus, so that the information processing system can be utilized efficiently from the point of the power consumption.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus connectable to a network, comprising a power save controller outputting-a control signal which instructs a power save mode to the network, and a manager inputting, via the-network, status information related to states of other information processing apparatuses including whether or not the other information processing switched to a power save mode, and centrally managing the status information related to the other information processing apparatuses. According to the information processing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to remotely control the power save mode by centrally managing and controlling the setting and management of the power save mode of other information processing apparatuses, so that it is possible to efficiently utilize the information processing system from the point of view of the power consumption.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus connectable to a network, comprising a power save mode controller switching an operation mode thereof to a power save mode in response to a control signal input via the network when a predetermined condition is satisfied, and a status output part outputting, to the network, status information related to a state of the information processing apparatus including whether or not the operation mode is switched to the power save mode. According to the information processing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to remotely control the power save mode by centrally managing and controlling the setting and management of the power save mode of the information processing apparatus from the other information processing apparatuses, so that it is possible to efficiently utilize the information processing system from the point of view of the power consumption.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable storage medium which stores a program for controlling an information processing apparatus coupled to a network, comprising power save control means for causing the information processing apparatus to output a control signal which instructs a power save mode to the network, and managing means for causing the information processing apparatus to input, via the network, status information related to states of other information processing apparatuses including whether or not the other information processing switched to a power save mode, and centrally managing the status information related to the other information processing apparatuses. According to the computer readable storage medium of the present invention, it is possible to remotely control the power save mode by centrally managing and controlling the setting and management of the power save mode of other information processing apparatuses, so that it is possible to efficiently utilize the information processing system from the point of view of the power consumption.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable storage medium which stores a program for controlling an information processing apparatus coupled to a network, comprising power save mode control means for causing the information processing apparatus to switch an operation mode thereof to a power save mode in response to a control signal input via the network when a predetermined condition is satisfied, and status output means for causing the information processing apparatus to output, to the network, status information related to a state of the information processing apparatus including whether or not the operation mode is switched to the power save mode. According to the computer readable storage medium of the present invention, it is possible to remotely control the power save mode by centrally managing and controlling the setting and management of the power save mode of the information processing apparatus from the other information processing apparatuses, so that it is possible to efficiently utilize the information processing system from the point of view of the power consumption.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.